Mikachu
Entrance Trainer's Call Shane (male Pokémon Trainer from Shining Opal) calls for Mikachu and she floats to the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral B - Psycharge Mikachu charges her contained voltage. The amount of charge she'll have depends on how long B is held for. At a low charge, she fires a Thunder Jolt as weak as Pichu's in Melee. There are 5 levels of charge for this move. The first level of charge is already mentioned. The second level of charge is at Pikachu's Thunder Jolt, only a smidge stronger. The third level is an Electro Ball the size of Mewtwo's Aura Sphere, but it travels at the speed of Lucario's Aura Sphere (in Project M). The fourth level is a quick pair of thunderbolts shot, both at the same distance at the opponent. The fifth level is a beam of thunder. It does as much as a fully-charged Water Gun from Squirtle, but it'll cause your attack power to decrease for 20 seconds, which can be sped up by eating food. You can also hold a full charge like Samus with her Arm Cannon. At a full charge, Mikachu's attacks have a stun effect for the opponents. Side B - Confusion Mikachu's eyes glow fuchsia as the opponent twitches a bit and takes a good chunk of damage. This then causes him/her to have reversed controls and sometimes inflict damage upon him/herself with his/her standard and special attacks. This can even extend the shieldbroken state's time. Attacks can even slip, splitting damage dealt between Mikachu and the attacking opponent. Upon reusing this, Mikachu can control the opponent's mind like Kadabra in the anime. And in this 5-second phase, she can command him/her to perform a special attack of sorts, mainly in her favor, of course, so she won't get hurt by the attack chosen under the next 5 seconds. This confusion phase lasts for 20 seconds, and this move isn't altogether affected by Mikachu having a full charge of psychic voltage. Up B - Teleport Mikachu does the most basic idea for a recovery move any sod could think of. The basics are all here: mid-range teleportation distance, able to do it in any direction chosen, et cetera et cetera et cetera. Though any direct contact with an opponent upon reappearing will have Mikachu smacking him/her away with an Iron Tail at the same speed as Lucario's Force Palm (upon connection, that is). The Iron Tail can't be triggered manually if you couldn't guess, so don't expect it to try deflecting enemy fire in matches. At a full charge of psychic voltage, Mikachu leaves behind quick sparks from the areas she's teleported and where she reappears, and the Iron Tail will make sparks fly from the opponent, giving off tiny bits of damage to those near them. Down B - Light Screen Mikachu generates a light screen around her. Similar to the anime, it would happen to block out damage dealt to. Though it can only take up to 50% damage. The light screen doesn't have a limited amount of time it can stay for, but it can manage to hold up more damage upon holding B for a longer period of time (up to 3 seconds). You can only generate 4 light screens per stock, so use them cautiously as opposed to wasting them all under a second. When she bares a full charge of psychic voltage, the light screen manages to become a cube of deadly discharge. When the psycharge is released, it breaks the light screen apart. Final Smash - Ancient Storm Mikachu closes her eyes and generates a glowing pinkish-yellow ball of energy from her tail. The sphere is then shot up to the sky. After that, a flash occurs and thunder strikes down. Large stones then fall down upon the opponents left and right. Whence falling on the ground, they manage to crush opponents' constructs and break into rocks half their size. They don't do much damage, but they can plow those in the competition into the ground. They can also manage to cause the ground to quake a bit, causing shaking and tripping unless you're plated thanks to the Metal Box. Occasionally, bolts of thunder would manage to strike opponents, dealing as much as the bolts in Pikachu's Thunder move, and they're able to go through thin platforms. After 25 seconds of this, which can be evaded by going offscreen as long as you don't commit accidental suicide, the stones stop falling and Mikachu discharges an 8-way thunderbolt spreadfire to knock any opponent out of the park, but they don't rotate, so there are sweet spots where you can evade. KOSFX KOSFX1: *Mew's growl* KOSFX2: *Pikachu's glitch scream* Star KOSFX: *squealing cry* Screen KOSFX: "Mika..." Taunts Up: *charges up thunder* Sd: *transforms to Pikamew and back* Dn: *generates a bubble and bounces on it for a bit* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. Trainer: "Nice job, Mikachu!" *high-fives Mikachu* 2. *glows as her ear twitches* 3. *hugs a bottle of ketchup* Failure/Clap: Tapped out Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs - Headbutt, Tail Whip, Tackle Dash Attack - Quick Attack Smash Attacks *Sd - Stationary Skull Bash *Up - Iron Tail *Dn - Rock Tomb Tilt Attacks *Sd - Cut *Up - Flip *Dn - Spin Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Discharge *F-Air - Surf *B-Air - Substitute *U-Air - Thunder Wave *D-Air - Waterfall Throws *Grab - Bubble Encasing *Pummel - Bounce *Forward - Strength *Back - Backup the Truck! *Up - Seismic Toss *Down - Shock Hug! Misc. *Ledge Attack - Random Transformation *100% Ledge Attack - Random Transformation *Ground Attack - Mirror Move *Trip Attack - Substitute Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swap *Mew Pink (default, Red) *Shiny Mew Blue (Blue) *Celebi Green (Green) *Pikachu Yellow (Yellow) *Shiny Pikachu Yellow-Orange *Mewthree X Dark Purple *G1 Purple-Orange *Special Pikachu Yellow *Armored Mikachu *Pirca's Bandana Victory Theme SSB4 - Pokémon Victory Theme Stage Rinto Region - Lake Ziller Relic Mew DNA Trivia *Some of Mikachu's pawlette swaps come from Pokémon bootleg games (esp. the infamous Chaos Black) and other Pokémon ROM hacks (specifically Super Rising Thunder). Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo Category:Unknown Gender Category:Pokemon Category:Cat Category:Fused Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Electric User Category:Pink Category:Red Category:Light Blue Category:White Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Lojo Favorite